


Live Forever (Fly with Me)

by beetlegeuse



Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicians, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlegeuse/pseuds/beetlegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travie enlists the help of two total strangers, a couple, Gabe and William, to help him catch the girl he can't bring himself to leave behind, their roommate, Ali.<br/>Plenty of Sassy Gabe, sloppy drunk William, Nervous Travie, and a strong-willed, hard headed bitch with a soft spot for the McCoy charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Forever (Fly with Me)

**Author's Note:**

> A Work in Progress!

“I am telling you. There is nothing here that I haven’t tried, and it is all good.” Gabe was doing his worst. He’d already coerced her into a bar- big mistake. He’d trash-talked her outfit- a white t-shirt, red flannel layered over top, holey jeans she paid too much for, and black thrift store boots. She owned nice clothing. She made enough money to afford it. But in uncomfortable situations, she wanted to feel as laid-back as possible. Bar hopping with Gabe was already a nightmare, and she didn’t want to have to worry about whether or not the back of her skirt was tucked into her tights, or if her top was too transparent all night long. Gabe had successfully gotten her to order one drink off of the tap house’s extensive menu, to which she swore she was only going to have one.  
“I’m not spending a lot of money. Just let me sit here and sip my over-priced martini in peace. If this goes anything like last time, I’ll be sober enough to take your gay ass home in a few hours. So hop to it. I have Dance Moms recording and I want to watch it tonight before Will hogs the TV all day tomorrow.”  
“You’re literally the most boring person I’ve ever met, Ali.” He lowered his eyebrows and raised a lazy hand over his head.  
“Two over here, please!” He grinned, sloshing some concoction all over the marble countertop, only half of it making its way to his mouth.  
“You disgust me.” She half-smiled, taking the shot. Gabe stood and shimmied towards her, arms in the air.  
“I’m not dancing. Go.” He dropped his arms and scoffed.  
“Suit yourself, princess. But don’t be jellin’ when will and I bring home a bunch of hotties and you have to listen to us while you watch reality tv on your laptop.”  
He strutted away towards the bathrooms, calling “Catch me if you caaaaan!”  
She did not follow him.  
_______________________________________________________________________

“GABEY, BABY!” Will was drunk. It didn’t take much to get him there. And it was hard to watch. He was trying his best to grind on Gabe’s lap; However, they were both standing, and Will was more or less just waving his hands around, shouting, and thrusting at nothing.  
“Alright, alright, come, sit. PLEASE.” Gabe led his lanky, boyish other half to a booth. Thank god there were booths, because his gangly antelope legs probably wouldn’t have survived trying to sit in an actual chair.  
Will moved his face close to Gabe’s, and with a look that could halt a parade, asked,  
“Can we get nachos?”  
Gabe chuckled, scooting into the booth opposite him.  
“We can get whatever you need to keep your mouth shut for a while. I’m beat.” He slid a menu across the table to Will and pulled his phone out to text Ali to join them, but before he got anywhere with it, an enormous figure approached the table and a shadow fell over him. A large, tan, ornately inked hand spread across the table between them.  
“I’ve been looking all over this place for you.” He spoke like he had known them his entire life, but Gabe did not immediately recognize him. Gabe and Will were both taller than your average guy, but this dude was huge. He had to have been 6’5 at the bare minimum. And unlike the both of them, he wasn’t scrawny, either. He had a nose ring and enormous plugs in his ears. And his tattoos were, from what Gabe could see, everywhere besides his face. Gabe just stared at the man, waiting for the confusion to correct itself.  
“May I sit?” He asked it as he slid in beside Will, who had scooted against the wall and was ogling the inked giant like he belonged in a museum. Gabe kicked him under the table.  
“Do we know each other?” Gabe asked casually, his gaze not breaking from the complete stranger that had suddenly inserted himself into their lives.  
The guy reached into his pockets and pulled out his wallet, then turned his body outwards towards the aisle.  
“Not exactly..” He was still fishing around in his wallet and Gabe’s patience began wearing thin. A group of waitresses had gathered in the corner of the restaurant and one was telling the others to “shut up and stop being so obvious”.  
“Did we go to high school together?” Gabe prodded. Will snorted, adding  
“Please. I definitely would have remembered this drink of water.” The guy didn’t look offended, or even uncomfortable. Gabe figured that was a good sign. He was pretty hot. He was dressed casually- a Dolphins jersey, a gray beanie, and jeans that fit him well. He wore one black plastic watch that looked like it came from Target. No wedding ring.  
A sweaty waitress approached the table cautiously, only focusing on mister pretty-boy-no-name. He turned his body back towards Gabe and kind of hunched forward, not making eye contact with her. Gabe wondered if this was an ex-girlfriend he was trying to avoid.  
“Uhm, Travie?” The girl asked, and the man made deer eyes at Gabe, who made them at Will, who was already reciprocating the look and mouthed “No fucking way.”  
“Can I get you anything?” She asked, kneeling beside the table to face him.  
“Sure, sweetie.” He said slowly, glancing over the menu. The girl grinned at him and didn’t break her gaze the entire time while he decided on something.  
“I’ll just have a water and whatever these two want, put it on my tab, too, please.” He said genuinely, and she giggled again as she frantically scribbled the orders down on her notepad.  
“I really hate to be annoying, but,” She leaned forward again, getting unnecessarily close. Gabe was starting to pick up on just how uncomfortable he was feeling when he felt a heavy foot slide against his calf. Travie gripped at the side of the table and exchanged a quick “sure” with the waitress as he scribbled his name under the order. She thanked him and waved a few times as she stepped backwards out of the scene.  
“I KNEW IT, BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING!” Will smashed his fist on the table, and Travie let out a relieved laugh.  
“Fuck, dude, I didn’t even recognize you.” Gabe was still a little skeptical. They were in Florida, and he could have sworn that Gym Class Heroes was a New York based band. Travie reached down and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on his face, removed his hat and ruffled his hair a little bit. He made a kissy face at Gabe and he immediately felt a wave of nostalgia come over him.  
“It’s actually you….” Gabe muttered, dumbfounded. Will was frantically typing away on his phone. Travie’s hand came down gently over Will’s, hitting the sleep button on the phone.  
“Guys, I’m here as a fellow man in need of what every man deserves.” Gabe and Will exchanged a look and waited for him to continue.  
“A good woman.” He looked mildly ashamed of himself for what he’d just said. Gabe was still so confused.  
“Sir, I am a fan of your music. Clothes off is my JAM. You’re obscenely hot. And I’m honored to have you grace this booth with your presence and all, but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to drop the bad news. We’re both men.” Gabe declared. Will nodded in approval, although neither Gabe nor Travie paid any attention.  
“Your blonde friend at the bar. I saw you with her earlier. Then I saw you in the bathroom a few minutes later. You don’t remember?” Travie continued, flashing a pearly grin. Will looked like was going to fall asleep on the table any minute.  
Gabe stuck his head under the table and looked at Travie’s shoes. Foam Nike flip-flops with teal soles, matching with his jersey. Gabe recognized the flip-flops.  
“What were you doing in the stall? Stalking me?”  
“Yeah, were you STALL-king him?” Will mumbled, head in his hands.  
“No. I was trying to build up the nerve to ask her out. It’s pretty obvious to me that y’all both gay, am I right?” They both nodded.  
“So who is she? A sister? A cousin?” He was leaning in further with each question, and Gabe was hoping she wasn’t on her way to the table. The last time he’d checked up on her, she was elbows-deep in a plate of cheese fries, talking to an Asian guy and watching a cooking show on one of the tvs. But she was bound to get bored and come looking for him at some point.  
“She’s our roommate. We grew up together. She’s single.” Gabe answered professionally. He liked Travie so far. He seemed genuine, despite the slight sprinkling of desperation in his words.  
“Well I gathered that by the way she was sitting by herself. Aint no man out there dumb enough to let that one out on her own.” He was shaking his head, smiling.  
“What are your names?” He asked, looking up at Gabe, attentive.  
“I’m Gabe, and that’s Will. Her name is Allison.”  
“Allison.” Travie repeated. Will was out by now.  
“Yes, Allison. Ali. She’s a piece of work.”  
“Got that right.” Travie turned around in the booth, scanning around the room for her. He didn’t see her, neither did Gabe.  
“Do you want me to text her and tell her to come over here?” Gabe asked. Travie immediately about snapped his neck jerking back around.  
“NO! NO. I’m not ready yet. I don’t know anything about her. Y’all seem like a…” He glanced over at Will, whose face was hidden by the mop of frizzy hair, and back to gabe, “A sweet couple. You seem like cool dudes. I’m not trying to impose. I just would not be able to live with myself if I let her walk out outta here without my number. Can you help me out?” He looked different to Gabe now. Something new had made its way out of him in the past 20 minutes. He was confident, but for a man of his size to be so timid, it puzzled Gabe.  
“Oh what the hell. I can’t stand between true love.” Gabe laid his hands out in front of Travie on the table.  
“This one’s out for the count,” Travie clapped will on the back a few times. He didn’t budge. “So it’s all on you, Gabe.”  
“What do you wanna know?  
“Psht, I wanna know it all.”  
“Well, we must leave some things up for the big discovery, but I’ll give you the important details so you can work from that. We’re working on limited time here.”  
“Alright, I’m all ears..” He seemed so genuinely interested in what Gabe had to say. It was flattering. This man- a famous musician, wanted in this circle that badly.  
“Allison Troy is a godless creature; In the mornings, an absolute nightmare. She needs 3 coffees and a bubble bath daily to function.” Travie’s eyebrows peaked at the mentioning of bubbles.  
“She’s not what I would call ‘high maintenance.’ Well, actually she is, but she’s high maintenance to herself. She’s very independent.” He nodded.  
“She’s got a closet full of cute little dresses and shoes, hardly worn. She likes comfort, but she cleans up nicely. Literally. She’s very neat. She’s a hard worker and likes getting things done. She can be bossy.” His eyebrows peaked again.  
“She doesn’t typically date. She’s very set in her ways and needs a lot of space to herself. She has a lot of food allergies. She loves animals. She’s fucking weird, man. I mean that.” Everything he was saying was sounding more and more like a list of warnings for Travis.  
“What do you mean by that, exactly…?” He asked cautiously.  
“Oh nothing too weird. I mean she doesn’t like sacrifice goats on the roof of our building or anything. She’s just herself. She cares not what anyone has to say or think about her. It’s admirable, sometimes. She screeches like a bird if she spills food or booze.”  
“That’s cool, that’s cool..”  
“She cusses like a sailor.”  
“Well we will get along great then, because so do I.” He flashed that grin again, and Gabe began to wonder if he had braces in high school or if he was just born perfect.  
“One more important thing. She’s scared of stairs.” Gabe clapped, wrapping up the first round of “Get to know Allison in 60 seconds”.  
“Stairs?”  
“Yes. She’s not afraid of heights, just stairs. She’s kinda like an opposite cow. She’ll go down no problem- but going up, she avoids at all costs.”  
Travis looked like he’d just realized he’d been pranked.  
“Is there.. any particular reason..?”  
“You know, I’ve never really asked her.” Gabe replied matter-of-factly.  
“Why don’t YOU go ask her, right now?” He stood, smacking Will gently on the arm.  
“Will she be okay if I just randomly approach her?” Travie looked more nervous than he had when the fangirl waitress was invading his space.  
“Well you randomly approached us and we were fine. She’s not really as big of a bitch as I just made her out to be. Just be you. She’ll give you a shot. She’d be dumb not to.” Gabe pulled him to his feet, clapping him on the back.  
“I’ll be lingering nearby to throw the raft if you start to drown.” Gabe winked at him, and he took off towards the bar.

Travie ‘s feet were moving faster than his brain and he wasn’t even sure what he was going to say to her when he reached the bar. What if some other guy had her cornered? He could play the kind gentleman and rescue her. He didn’t want to scare her off. He didn’t’ want to use his status as a celebrity to get his way with her, but his brain was about 20 feet behind and he was almost to the bar. He stopped 3 feet behind her stool and pulled his pants up, pulled his shirt down, adjusted his hat and put his glasses on.  
He approached her slowly, but quietly, and came around the side of her and perched lightly on an open stool.  
“Hello.” He smiled, a weak, toothless, nervous smile.”  
“Oh, my god.” Came a voice that was a little louder than he’d expected from a person of her size.  
“I’m Travis.”  
She said nothing, just stared at his features, perplexed. He looked a little different in person, but it was undoubtedly him.  
“I hate to be like this, but I couldn’t help but notice you sitting here alone, and I’m here alone. Can I sit by you in hopes that maybe some ladies in here will take a hint and keep moving?” He smiled, but his eyes were still doubtful.  
“You’re using me to avoid meeting fans?”  
“NO, NO darlin’, it’s not like that- I, I’m sorry.” He rose on the stool to turn and leave, embarrassed.  
“Hey, I’m kidding. Please stay. I know that’s not the real reason you came over here. I saw you sitting with Gabe.”  
“Damn short booths!” He slammed a fist on the bar, laughing.  
“What are you drinking?” She asked, rolling up the sleeves of her flannel shirt.  
“Heineken. Why?” His eyebrows jerked up, curious, as she whipped her head around to the bartender.  
“Jason? Two Heineken?” In seconds the green bottles were in front of them, and Travie couldn’t help but laugh.  
“So that’s how it is, huh? You buying me drinks? Guess I’m okay with that.”  
“You better be. I gotta get at least a few more in you. You were walking too straight on the way over here.” She smirked, taking a sip of hers.  
“Let me take you out. On a real date.” He said, turning himself towards her. His legs were so big, his knee would have been practically up her skirt, had she been wearing one.  
“You don’t even know my name.”  
“Your name is Allison. And Gabe said you might react this way. But he also said you’d give me a chance. I really would not be over here admitting to having half-stalked you if I wasn’t serious. I don’t mean to be blunt, but you seem like a challenge, which I like. You give off a confidence to the room that outshines everyone else’s, and you’ve barely said anything at all. And you’re beautiful. How could I live with myself if I let this opportunity slip?” He had gotten quieter and closer to her with each word. She sat back a little, looked back at Gabe and Will, who were definitely in plain sight, and looked back at Travie.  
“How many times did you have to practice that before you came over here?” She gave a slight chuckle. The laughter made him ease up a little bit.  
“I’ll practice it as many times as I need to to get you to say yes.” He winked, biting his tongue at her. Gabe shouted a “whoop” from 14 feet away, and Will held up a limp thumbs-up.  
_______________________________________________________________________

 

“I can tell you one thing Ali, the sex is going to be amazing. He has a huge dick.”  
She stopped walking and stared at him, annoyed.  
“I mean, enormous.”  
“GABE.”  
“And that’s coming from me. I mean I’m pretty blessed, but he… LORD. Wow.”  
“And what exactly makes you so sure of yourself on that?”  
Gabe kicked at the gravel in his flip-flops, not waiting up for her.  
“Oh please. You know how we curious gentleman steal glances at the urinals. Especially in bars.” She was steps behind, but could hear the malicious grin spread across his face.  
“He was drunk and hot as hell. I had to.”  
“He seems very sweet. Too sweet. That makes me nervous.”  
“You need to find your chill. Give him a chance. He basically begged some scrawny gay stranger, who, keep in mind, was ogling his dick in the men’s room, to be his wingman because he saw you and wanted you that badly. Shit like that doesn’t happen every day, Allison.”  
“You cannot be-“  
“DON’T INTERRUPT ME halfway through this brilliant monologue.” He continued, stepping off the trail and putting one foot on a boulder.  
“He’s a big dude. He came across like someone who usually gets the deed done on their own. But with you, he fearfully put himself out there, and for what? Some prissy little girl who thinks she’s too good for him?”  
“That is not the reason why-“  
“He’s fucking rich. The whole world wants to bang him, and he wants to bang you. How can you even think about turning this down?”  
“How are you SO shallow?” She crossed her arms, trying to fight a smile, because she knew he was right.  
“Just fucking go out with him, for me. Will and I can disguise ourselves and hide out on location, if you want us to.”  
“That won’t be necessary, Gabriel.” She rolled her eyes, still trying not to grin.  
“I didn’t think so, Allison. Look, I trust this guy after only talking to him for one hour. That’s got to mean something. I think he’s got a good head and a good heart. And if you don’t want him, Will and I will be more than happy to take him off your hands.” He grinned and winked, coming down from the rock and stepping back in rhythm with her.

______________________________________________________________________________

He was leaning on the hood of a black Camaro, a newer model, smoking a cigarette. He stood in a pair of black sneakers with purple accents, jeans, and a gray sweatshirt with a floral collar poking out. He wore an olive green coat over top, and the same gray beanie he’d had on the night he met Gabe.  
“Jesus Ali, he dresses better than you do.” Gabe commented. She glanced over her outfit- a black t shirt, denim shorts, black tights, black boots, and a patterned cardigan that actually belonged to will, and she didn’t see anything wrong with it. Gabe chuckled, stopping the car a little too far from where Travie stood.  
“Really? Now I’m going to have to walk farther and hope I don’t bust my ass while he’s staring me down.” She hissed. Gabe let out a sigh.  
“If I move closer now, it’s going to be awkward. Just get out. He’s a sweetie.”  
Travie hadn’t been paying attention. When the car door opened and Ali stepped out, 60 feet away, he muttered some frantic goodbyes, stuffed his phone into the jacket and threw the cigarette onto the ground behind the car.  
“Hello!” He chirped, waving at her a little too enthusiastically. As if she couldn’t see all 400 feet of him standing there in the fog.  
“Let me start the car so it can warm up,” He trailed off, half-jogging around to the passenger door and stepping on the cigarette before reaching through the car and cutting it on.  
“I like those shoes,” She called, halfway to the car by now, “It’s a shame you stomp out cigarettes with them like that.”  
His head jerked up, colliding with the roof. He grimaced and pulled himself out from the car, slowly leaning on the roof with his elbows. He lowered his head into his hands and laughed, a laugh that sounded like, “I’ve already fucked this up.”  
“I’m messing with you. I don’t care that you smoke. I more or less expected it. We did meet in a bar.” She was closer than he thought, and when he peeled himself from the car and turned around, there she was.  
“You’re actually a mountain.” Was all she said, stepping back a little bit to look at his face. He gave a meek smile, rubbed the back of his neck and held one enormous hand out to her.  
“Travis,” Was all he said, and she just stared at his hand.  
“I haven’t forgotten your name in 4 days. Why, have you forgotten mine?”  
“Of course not! Allison. Hi, Allison. I’m sorry.”  
“What are you sorry for? And it’s Ali. And I’m only kidding with you sweetheart, loosen up. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t interested.” She reached across and squeezed his hand, or rather, half of it, because it was a lot to hold onto and she was a small girl.  
“Sweetheart?!” He didn’t let go of her hand, but backed up a little into the car.  
“Excuuuuse me, I’m pretty sure that’s what I get to call you, little miss thang in ya damn Kurt Cobain outfit. Psht,”  
“There he is.” She grinned. “There’s the guy that I met the other night.” He laughed, throwing his head back up to face the clouds.  
“You look damn cute in it.” He shook his head, moving his hand up to her hair and sliding his hand down the length of it. He let go and opened the car door up, waiting.  
“Wow. Did Gabe tell you how much I hate that?” She scooted into the car, shutting the door after herself a little hard. He squatted beside her window, appalled.  
“Hate that? The door thing? I thought girls loved that shit. He didn’t say anything….”  
“Travis, it’s fine. I’m kidding.” She grinned, sticking her hand through the window and cupping his cheek in her hand. He shook his head again as she pulled her hand back inside. The glass pane rose in front of him and he came around and slid into the driver’s seat.  
“Can I just assume everything you say is a joke?”  
“No, then it wouldn’t be fun anymore.”  
“Mean!” He turned the heat up, too much, then back down. He fiddled with the vents and the mirrors while she was texting Gabe about how badly she wanted this car.  
“Are you warm enough?” He asked, turning his entire upper body towards her.  
“I’m fine! Really. It’s October. And I’m pretty resilient. Where are we going?”  
He smiled, put it in drive, and looked over at her.  
“Allison, do you like jellyfish?”


End file.
